Virtual reality technology means generating a vivid virtual environment (e.g., aircraft cockpit, molecular structure world, and high-risk environment) in a specific range integrating the sense of vision, hearing and touch by employing computer technology as a core in combination with photoelectrical sensing technology. If a specific apparatus (action collection freedom space positioning, force feedback input, digital helmet, 3D display environment and the like) is used, a user may naturally perform real-time vivid interaction with an object in a virtual world so as to generate an immersive feeling and experience.
In recent years, as virtual reality technology gradually gets mature, various virtual reality apparatuses such as 3D scanners or head-mountable display devices gradually come into being. Using a virtual reality apparatus for social activities is one of hot uses of the virtual reality apparatus.
During social activities, partial users have a desire to exhibit their own environmental scenario to the other party to who they communicate with, for example, let friends have a look at duly-decorated new home or beautiful surrounding scenery, but current apparatus cannot meet the need well. Although some of apparatuses are mounted with a camera, usually only one camera is mounted and can only shoot partial scenario. If a user at a remote place desires to view the scenario where he himself locates, he can only follow the positions shot by the camera to view the scenario and cannot select a viewing position on his own as in a panoramic video.
In addition, as a mobile wideband network speed upgrades, various video application software arise gradually, wherein a long-distance communication device is used extensively. A basic principle of the long-distance communication device is collecting data via a camera and a microphone at one end, transmitting the data via a network transmitting module, and displaying images or broadcasting sound on a device at the other end. However, this type of long-distance communication device can only perform planar display and cannot present the scenes viewed by the transmitting end in a perfect 3D manner.